<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spilling The Tea With Lila Rossi by cinnamonibon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814519">Spilling The Tea With Lila Rossi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonibon/pseuds/cinnamonibon'>cinnamonibon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chat Noir's Clawsome Daily Vlog Playlist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Graffiti Artist Ladybug, Radio Host Lila Rossi, Youtube Vlogger Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonibon/pseuds/cinnamonibon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila Rossi is in dire need of new scoop for her local radio hosting gig on her university. Due to Adrien Agreste's accidental blunder, Lila sets her eyes on Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chat Noir's Clawsome Daily Vlog Playlist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spilling The Tea With Lila Rossi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you very much for tuning in with my show! See you next week!”</p><p>Lila's smile quickly disappears as she queues a couple of songs as her last set for the day. She glanced at the clock behind her and checked that it was 10 minutes before her session ends. She narrowed her eyes and checked the outside of the booth. There was no sign of Nino. Professor Mendeleiev must have run a long lecture again. Lila needs to remember that next semester so she wouldn’t be late for her radio show.</p><p>Lila Rossi is a popular campus radio host. She was first invited as a freshman for another radio show. Lila doesn't really remember what the show was called but it was about introducing the colorful array of students at their university. Sadly, she wasn't the first person who was invited that school year, that goes for Adrien Agreste. But second wasn't bad. The invite actually made her interested in the campus radio scene. The attention was hard to resist.</p><p>Lila’s colorful and angelic personality made her click with the listeners so she earned a second visit to the radio show. The second visit then turned into a small segment for herself on the show. Not soon after, the old host retired and handed over the show to Lila. She promised to continue the show's premise...for about  three weeks. Lila quickly got tired of the concept so she rebranded the show and made it all about herself. </p><p>Lila would talk for hours about her life and people still loved it. Every lie she made would fly right by everyone. It was so funny and the attention she garnered was even higher during her high school years. It was so addicting.</p><p>However, Lila soon ran out of stories about herself to tell her audience. She prided herself for being able to lie even in gunpoint but coming up stories every week for her audiences was stretching it thin. Her grandeur standards made it even harder for herself to come up with stories. These were no small white lies. This was her autobiography in spoken form.</p><p>That is why she turned to gossip and hearsay. Lila turned to the ever elusive graffiti artist Ladybug. Ladybug was an enigma to the school. Her art was captivating but she didn't take any credit for it. No one even knew if there’s a Ladybug to begin with. She was mysterious. She could be anyone. It was so easy to turn Ladybug into something Lila wants it to be.</p><p>However, the “Ladybug craze” soon died out. Especially with Alya Cesaire debunking all of Lila’s myths in the school’s paper. She needs something new. Fast.</p><p>Lila’s thoughts were interrupted when she saw Nino rushed into the studio booth. He was panting like crazy and must have run like a mad man. Lila inputted three more songs on the console and gave Nino a thumbs up. </p><p>“Sorry. Mendeleiev,” was the only thing Nino said as he hastily put down his bag on the floor and took his laptop. Lila was about to go out when she saw Nino’s desktop background of him, Alya, Marinette and Adrien on their animal themed hoodies, which sparked some ideas into her.</p><p>“How’s life Nino?” Lila asked innocently.</p><p>“Same old, same old.”</p><p>“Nothing new?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>The small talk wasn't going anywhere. This is the reason why Lila never really talked to Nino anymore. But she won’t give up. She put on her bestest smile and said,”I heard you and Alya were together!”</p><p>Nino chuckled and glanced at his laptop, eyeing the wallpaper. “Yeah. I mean we’ve been going out since summer break! I’m pretty sure I told you that.”</p><p>Lila bit her lip and laughed nervously. Now that she thought about it, Nino did tell her. She just didn't care. “I must have forgotten! How’s dating li--”</p><p>Before Lila could have continued the conversation further, Nino’s phone started ringing.</p><p>---</p><p>“So that’s that! This feline will not try to backflip with two rapiers from now on! Thanks for watching this video. Claws out!”</p><p>Adrien stopped recording and panned his camera on the two girls stifling their laughter behind him. He put down his camera and removed his hoodie. He sat down on the sofa and braced himself for the girls’ teasing.</p><p>“Claws out? Seriously?” Alya put down the magazine she was reading and laughed so hard her stomach started aching.</p><p>“It took me a whole week to come up with that catchphrase,” Adrien mumbled under his breath. He was clearly not used to the teasing. Nino has never said anything no matter how cringey Adrien’s idea was. Now that he thought about it, maybe Nino doesn't really care or he just wants it to be over faster so he doesn't really object that much. Adrien doesn't really know what hurts less.</p><p>“That took you weeks?!” </p><p>Adrien raised his finger and replied to Marinette, “WEEK. Not weeks.”</p><p>Marinette snorted and said, “That's not something to be proud of, kitty.”</p><p>Alya rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine. She doesn’t really want to see Adrien and Marinette awkward flirting before her. If it was days after Marinette and Adrien met during that water gun fight, she can accept it. But after three months, their cheesy act gets tiring. Especially since the two aren’t even dating.</p><p>Adrien coughed and rubbed his neck. He was clearly embarrassed with the nickname. He can feel his face heat up and his heart race. He couldn't see Marinette clearly but he’s also sure she was blushing behind the throw pillow she decided to hide in.</p><p>“I’m going to change. I need to edit the video so I can upload it tonight,” Adrien motioned to his room and saw Alya shooed him while Marinette just nodded from the pillow.</p><p>Adrien removed his hoodie and replaced it with his black shirt. He gently put the hoodie down and affectionately caressed it. Even to this day, he was still grateful Marinette made him a hoodie with cat ears. She gave the hoodie to him after a week of just being friends with him. Her only explanation was “Nino said you needed one.” </p><p>But that doesn't stop there, the hoodie was so intricate and specialized for him. He told them at passing that he likes the color green so Marinette decided to go beyond and use green thread for his black hoodie. The small accents of green was what really made it special. On the screen, the hoodie looks all black but up close you can see green thread details everywhere.</p><p>And don't get Adrien started with Marinette’s animal themed hoodies for everyone. He affectionately calls it the “Miraculous clothing line” but everyone shot it down immediately. Adrien can write a ten page essay on how touched he was with the gesture. Even if Marinette kept saying it was just a sudden strike of inspiration for her part, for Adrien it was a gesture that made him feel welcome in their circle of friends.</p><p>“All right, time to edit this video.”</p><p>Adrien headed down to the common room and saw Alya scrolling on her phone, occupying a whole sofa by herself. Marinette, on the other hand, was curled on the tail end of the other sofa busy sketching for her snake themed hoodie. Adrien sat down on the other end of the sofa Marinette was sitting on to edit his video.</p><p>Adrien only took five program crashes, one blue screen of death from his laptop and the laptop running out of battery to finish his ten minute vlog. He was about to hit the render button when he realized he didn't have the end card of his video in place yet. </p><p>“Something wrong?,” Alya asked and sat beside him.</p><p>“I think I deleted the end card again.”</p><p>“Nino has a dj thing now though. Can you bother him?” Marinette asked, joining the conversation.</p><p>Adrien shrugged and dialed Nino’s phone.</p><p>“What do you mean you deleted the end card? You had it yesterday!” Nino exclaimed as he frantically plugged his laptop on the console. Lila’s last song was nearing its end and Adrien calling him right now wasn't helping. “It should at least be in your recycle bin. What do you mean you regularly empty your recycle bin?! What are you, a grandpa? Fine, fine just come over and I’ll hand you a copy.”</p><p>Lila smiled from what she heard and slowly walked out of the booth. She sat down on the waiting area outside the booth and waited patiently for Adrien Agreste.</p><p>Adrien appeared in the building, with Alya in tow, fifteen minutes later. Adrien didn't notice Lila sitting by the sofa and tapped the glass to get Nino’s attention. It was only when Nino went out from the booth when Adrien recognized Lila’s presence.</p><p>“Oh, I didn't  know you're still here Lila.”</p><p>“Oh, I fell asleep while I was taking a break after my set,” Lila lied.</p><p>Nino nodded and just went back on talking with Adrien. “Here. Can you edit it here so I can have peace of mind?”</p><p>“Uh, Adrien,” Alya joined the conversation and scooped Adrien’s laptop from him, “No offense but you don’t know how to edit your videos properly even if it was to save yourself. Watching you edit, physically hurts me. I will do it.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, just give me a sec.” Alya shooed both Nino and Adrien away and sat on the secluded area of the building to edit Adrien’s vlog. With nothing to do, Adrien sat on the sofa with Lila and opened his phone to look at his social media accounts.</p><p>“Hello Adrien!”</p><p>“Hi Lila,” Adrien replied without looking away from his phone. Adrien doesn't really like Lila that much. He has caught her lying so many times that he really doesn't trust her anymore. Not to mention what she did to Ladybug. Adrien still hasn't forgiven her for what she had done.</p><p>Lila, on the other hand, was not going to back down without a fight. She waited fifteen minutes for the guy and she sure better get something she could work with for her radio show.</p><p>“I heard Kagami is back from her study abroad,” Lila opened a big one. She saw Adrien flinched but the conversation was not enough to make Adrien talk to her. “I heard she’s engaged. I saw the ring and all yesterday.”</p><p>“Again?” Adrien softly mumbled that Lila couldn't help but smile. She caught him.</p><p>“What do you mean again? I was pretty sure you ended things with her before you guys got engaged. Or is that the reason you guys broke up in the first place?”</p><p>Before Adrien could even answer, Alya put down the laptop in front of Adrien. Alya huffed her chest and said, “Don’t go snooping on someone’s past. Besides, Adrien has enough on his plate already.”</p><p>Lila smiled innocently and said, “I was just curious. That is all. I was not planning on stirring up some drama.”</p><p>Alya rolled her eyes and signaled to Nino that they were on their way out. “Adrien is already in love with someone else so please don't bring Kagami into this.” Alya reiterated as she tried to pull Adrien out of there.</p><p>“Oh, who?”</p><p>As a sign of retaliation or maybe even anger against Lila, Adrien spoke and declared “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you know her?” </p><p>Lila smiled. This wasn't what she had in mind but this would do. She knows exactly who Marinette Dupain-Cheng is.</p><p>---</p><p>Lila weaved through the busy cafeteria and scanned to find her target, to find Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It took Lila a few minutes and found Marinette sitting alone on one of the tables near the back of the cafeteria.</p><p>“Hello Marinette,” Lila greeted and sat across Marinette. Marinette seemed to be waiting for someone and was busy sketching to pass the time.</p><p>“Hello Lila,” Marinette replied without looking at Lila. Knowing Lila, she needs something and Marinette won't give her what she wants.</p><p>“I heard some buzz about you,” Lila started talking and played with her food, “I heard Adrien likes you.” Lila then gasped and faked concern. “You do know that, right? I don’t want to put Adrien on the spot.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t reply. She won't give in and get swept on Lila’s flow. If Marinette utter a single vowel or moved an inch, Lila could use it to get what she wanted. She knew Lila long enough to know how she worked.</p><p>Like a flip of a switch, Lila’s friendly demeanor dropped and turned to calculating, “Not talking huh? Good choice but I can force you to tell me what I want.” Marinette’s breathing hitched, even though she knew this was the best move, she still felt fear.  “I’m telling you this now Marinette, it’s better for me to know it instead of letting me be able to weave a lie about it. Remember Ladybug?”</p><p>Marinette stood firm. Her sweat cold and her hand shaking, she didn't reply to anything Lila has been talking about. Marinette just kept chanting “no reaction is the best action” over and over again hoping Lila will just get bored and go away.</p><p>“Last chance, Marinette. You do not want me to force you to tell me what I need from you. Remember, we’ve known each other for far too long. What secrets do you think I can tell to people to hurt you? Or wait… I can also expose your friends. Everyone will not be safe.”</p><p>“You’re…” Marinette finally opened her mouth which Lila couldn't help but smile, “You’re not planning on exposing Adrien aren't you?”</p><p>“Oh, that?” Lila laughed,”Everyone knows his Chat Noir. He just had so much good will from the people that everyone just acted like he isn’t Chat Noir. Exposing him isn’t fun.” </p><p>Marinette sighed in relief. At least now no matter what Lila was planning on doing, Adrien's only form to relieve stress will still be his safe space. Marinette grew a little confident and felt that Lila couldn't hurt her much this time around. </p><p>However, Marinette’s confidence suddenly crumbled when she saw Lila smiled and gazed behind her. She knew all too well that Lila would probably demonstrate to Marinette what her threat was. Marinette noticed Alya and Nino walking near them with their lunches on hand. She wished she had the courage to tell them to go away but it was too late.</p><p>“This is strange…Why are you with Lila?” Alya asked surveying the surroundings. She heard enough horror stories from Marinette to know something was up.</p><p>“I just missed eating lunch with my best friend,” Lila lied.</p><p>“Well you guys do spend a lot of time together when we were young,” Nino said as he sat beside Marinette while Alya did the same beside Lila.</p><p>The four had a couple of short small talks while eating. Marinette has been on the edge all the time and she can see on the glances Lila has been giving her that Lila has been enjoying the torment she was causing. When Marinette least expected, Lila then dropped the bomb that Marinette was dreading the whole time they were together.</p><p>“Seeing Nino and Marinette together like this made me reminisce about our time during middle school, I wish you guys stayed on as a couple a little longer.”</p><p>“Wait…” Alya’s eyes narrowed which made both Nino and Marinette tensed up. “YOU GUYS DATED?!”</p><p>Lila smiled and felt accomplished on the carnage she just set upon Marinette. She cleaned up her mess and put everything back on the tray she brought along with her before. She hunched over Marinette’s shoulder and whispered, “There’s more of that where it came from,” before heading out and vanishing from Marinette’s eyesight.</p><p>---<br/>
Marinette has been missing in action for a week now and no one, not even Alya, can force Marinette to come hang out at Adrien’s apartment. Thankfully, Alya never really minded the idea of Marinette and Nino dating before. It has been years and they were clearly on a platonic terms right now.</p><p>Marinette was so scared about Alya hating her that she even went so far to not even stay at their dorm room for days. Seeing that Marinette was clearly not comfortable talking about it, Alya asked Nino about the relationship.</p><p>“Me and Marinette? We tried dating when we were 14. We have been friends since kindergarten and we honestly thought it was the next step like the dumb teenagers that we are.”</p><p>“And?” Alya asked while Adrien was trying his best to listen in without being noticed. Adrien was typing a report on one of his subjects beforehand but the focus entirely flew out the window when he heard Alya asked the question.</p><p>Nino crossed his arms, laughing fondly. “It didn’t work. Obviously. We never really did do couple-y stuff. We just hang out like we normally do and I think after a month or so we just questioned ourselves if we were even a couple to begin with. When we assessed our feelings, we just vowed to remain friends.”</p><p>Alya shifted her weight on the other side and tapped her foot, “Then why is Marinette acting like this then?”</p><p>“Probably, Lila,” Nino replied, which made Adrien turn around and join the conversation. When Nino saw Adrien’s curious expression, he felt the need to add more to his answer. “I honestly don't know the extent of Lila and Marinette’s relationship. It’s complicated. Probably only Luka knows what’s up. But ever since we were kids those two always ended up in a fight and Lila always manages to make Marinette look bad. Marinette always ends up being alone because of Lila.She makes everyone side with her no matter what. It seems like this time is also the case.”</p><p>Adrien was furious. He has added another reason to hate on Lila Rossi. Slandering Ladybug was bad enough but bullying Marinette is even worse. However, Adrien’s anger was then interrupted when he heard Alya gasped while she was scrolling through her phone. Both boys were about to come closer to her when both Nino’s and Adrien’s phone started vibrating like crazy.</p><p>Adrien’s face grew pale at the sight of his twitter feed. All he could see is “Popular Youtube Vlogger Chat Noir is dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>